Dragonball Z: The Mary Sue Saga
by Kreliana
Summary: Mary Sue Saiyans have enraptured the Z fighters. Will the Z Women be able to get their men back?


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.  
  
Important Notes from the Author:  
  
This fanfiction is in no way, shape, or form intended to cut down other fanfiction   
authors and/or their stories. This is meant to be comical, and to be viewed only as a   
comedy/parody, not as a work intended to cut down other fanfictions and their authors. I   
do realize that not all original characters are Mary Sues, and this fanfiction is not   
intended to cut down those works either. This story isn't really even meant to cut down   
Mary Sue authors, it's only meant for some laughs. Don't take any of this personally, I   
have nothing against anyone. If you think this story might offend you, I urge you to stop   
reading now.  
  
Dragonball Z: The Mary Sue Saga  
  
By: Lady Kreliana  
Kreliana@aol.com  
  
For many years the earth has been invaded by countless alien invaders: Freeza,   
Majin Buu, and many others, but none so fierce as the threat that was on course for planet   
earth.  
  
In the meantime, the Z fighters were at Capsule Corp for an annual picnic that   
Bulma hosted for her close friends. Goku and Vegeta were, of course, sparring, Goten,   
Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Marron were having a water fight in the pool, and Krillin, 18,   
Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and ChiChi were sitting at a picnic table enjoying a conversation.   
Everyone was having a great time until the Supreme Kai appeared on the scene with   
some troubling news.  
  
"Hey, Supreme Kai. What're you doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, I have troubling news. I fear your planet is in danger once again," he   
replied.   
  
"Really? I don't sense anything." Goku scratched his head, Vegeta landed beside   
him.  
  
"Bah! Just tell me where they are and I'll blast them to oblivion!" The Supreme   
Kai shook his head.  
  
"You will never change, Vegeta."  
  
"So, where is this new threat at?" Goku asked.  
  
"Over there," he pointed to the west.  
  
"Hey, that's near the Kame House! We better go make sure Master Roshi's ok."   
Goku took flight toward the Kame House. ChiChi and the others walked over to the   
Supreme Kai and Vegeta, wondering why Goku had left so abruptly.  
  
"WHERE DID MY HUSBAND JUST GO?" ChiChi shouted.  
  
"The Kai here said there was a new evil force here on earth," Vegeta responded.   
Bulma smacked Vegeta upside the head.  
  
"Then why are you still here, Vegeta! Go help Goku!"  
  
"Help Kakarott? I hope he gets killed, woman!" Bulma glared death at Vegeta.   
He rolled his eyes and took flight after Goku.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing, I'm going to go help Dad and   
Vegeta." Gohan then took flight after the two. Goten and the others got out of the pool,   
wondering where everyone's going.  
  
"Where'd Dad and Gohan go?" he asked. The Supreme Kai explained the   
situation to them. Trunks, Goten, and Pan looked at each other and agreed to go help.   
They were about to take flight when Bulma stopped them.  
  
"Trunks, don't you guys think it'd be a good idea to put on some clothes first?"   
she suggested. The three looked at themselves and realized they were still in their   
swimming wear.  
  
"Oh, uh, heh heh, good idea Mom." The three went into Capsule Corp and   
quickly changed into their street clothes. When they walked outside, Piccolo had arrived   
and was getting briefed on the situation.  
  
"I see. If there truly is a new threat on the earth, we must stop it soon," Piccolo   
paused for a moment when he realized Trunks, Goten, and Pan were ready to leave,   
"Good, you three are ready. Lets go." Having said that, the five of them set of for the   
Kame House. It didn't take long for them to catch up to Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. They   
group flew for a few minutes, until they saw a space ship fall from the sky. Upon   
inspection, Vegeta noticed something particular about the space ship.  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
"Vegeta, do you know something?" the Supreme Kai asked.  
  
"Yes, that's a Saiyan space ship." The others gasped with shock and hurried to   
the Kame House. When they arrived, the space ship had landed in the sands, and Master   
Roshi was standing on it, inspecting the door of the ship.  
  
"Master Roshi, get away from that thing!" Goku called out, but it was too late, the   
door flung open, sending Master Roshi flying onto the ground. Smoke billowed out of   
the space ship, filling the area. Once it cleared, seven females stood before them. They   
had skin-tight uniforms that enhanced their slender, feminine forms, dark hair and eyes,   
and looks to die for. Vegeta couldn't help but notice their tails. The men looked at the   
female saiyans in front of them and drooled. Never in their lives had they witnessed such   
beauty and power. Pan looked at the guys in disgust.  
  
"Uhh, who are you guys?" she asked. The tall one looked at her and answered.  
  
"We are your worst nightmare," the others stood next to her and spoke, "We are   
the Mary Sue Saiyans!" Goku tried to regain himself.  
  
"Well, they are an evil threat, but gosh they're pretty! I uhh, guess I should just   
do what I came to do…" Goku powered up to Super Saiyan level 3 and attacked the   
tallest one. She powered up to Super Saiyan level 5 and beat him with one punch.   
Vegeta looked at her with shock.  
  
"How did you power up past the fourth level of the Super Saiyan! I didn't even   
know a fifth level existed."  
  
"It doesn't. I told you, we're Mary Sues, we can do anything since we have the   
power of cliché on our side. We're automatically stronger and faster than you, we've   
achieved levels of power beyond any of you, and we're incredibly sexy geniuses."   
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I've never heard of any of you!"   
  
"Then we shall tell you who we are," the Mary Sue stepped back into like and   
gave an order for the girls to give their names.   
  
The tall one stepped up, "I'm Mary Sue, leader of the Mary Sue saiyans.   
  
One with short hair stepped up, "I'm Mari Sue."  
  
One with pigtails stepped up, "I'm Meri Sue."  
  
One with a blue uniform stepped up, "I'm Merry Sue."  
  
Another with a blue uniform stepped up, "I'm Mery Sue."  
  
A very cheery one stepped up, "I'm Merri Sue. I'm Kakarott's long lost sister!"  
  
Finally, a very short one stepped up, "I'm Marisue." Vegeta looked at Mari Sue   
and put his arms around her waste.  
  
"No sense in fighting them might as well kiss and make up." He then gave her a   
deep, passionate kiss. Pan's eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
"Vegeta? Aren't you acting out of character?" Mary Sue looked at her and   
laughed.  
  
"We Mary Sues have a tendency to do that." Vegeta and Mari Sue walked into   
the space ship. The other men paired up with one of the girls and followed them inside.   
Pan was bewildered. What's wrong with them? Most of the guys are married and   
they're shagging up with those girls, She thought. She decided to go back to Capsule   
Corp and ask the others for some help.   
  
  
As Pan neared CC, everyone looked up in despair. Why had she returned alone?   
ChiChi, Bulma, Bra, and Marron ran up to her asking her all sorts of questions. Their   
words were fast and loud, causing Pan's ears to bleed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" she shouted, "Listen, Dad, Grandpa, and the others are well..."  
  
"Spit it out already!" Bra ordered."  
  
"Well, first there were these female super saiyans and their leader beat up   
Grandpa Goku with a single punch, then all the guys fell head over heels for them.   
Strangest part was Vegeta not wanting to fight them." Bulma fainted. Bra and ChiChi   
helped her inside and set her on the couch. After a few minutes, she came to.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. Bra handed her a glass of water.  
  
"Your inside. You fainted, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remembered Pan saying Vegeta didn't want to fight," she jumped off the   
couch as she remembered what Pan had told her earlier, "What happened to Vegeta and   
Trunks?"  
  
"Bulma," ChiChi said, "some saiyans called Mary Sues took them." Pan nodded.  
  
"It's like they turned them into sex slaves or something." Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"If they did anything to my husband I'll rip them a new asshole! Come on girls,   
let's go get our guys back!" Bulma led the girls to a garage full of air cars. Once   
everyone piled into one, they set off for the Kame House.   
  
Meanwhile, the five saiyans plus Piccolo and the Supreme Kai were having an   
interesting time inside the Mary Sues' spaceship.  
  
Mary Sue looked into Goku's eyes, "Goku, is it true? You're married to a woman   
named ChiChi?" Goku gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Who's ChiChi? I have you, who else do I need?" He gave her a big smile.   
  
Mary Sue grabbed his waste and pulled him into a nearby room. She thought it was   
unoccupied, until she heard Vegeta talking within the room.  
  
"Mari Sue, I love you. I'd give up everything for you, even my royal bloodline!   
Ahh, looking at you makes me weak, but I like it." Goku listened until Vegeta was done   
talking.  
  
"Aww, I didn't know Vegeta was so sentimental." Mary Sue nodded.  
  
"Only for we Mary Sues. Now, come. We have unfinished business." She   
grabbed his waste again and they listened into another room, seeing if it was occupied.   
They could hear crying on the inside. It was...Piccolo.  
  
"Merri Soo, I'm no good for you. You deserve someone who's pure and   
innocent...and someone who has the uhhh, means to make love to you." They heard   
Merri Soo kiss Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo, I love you no matter what! I take the good with the bad. Past,   
present, future, it doesn't matter to me! I'll love you forever! (And you can use your   
tongue.)" Goku and Mary Sue didn't stay to hear the rest, they left...quickly. As they   
walked down the hall, the Supreme Kai and Marisue walked by them.   
  
"I never thought I would meet anyone like you, Marisue. It's hard to find women   
my height you know." Marisue giggled and hugged the little purple man.  
  
"Well, I was made just for you!" The two gave each other a delicate, passionate   
kiss and walked on. Goku and Mary Sue continued until they saw Gohan talking with   
Meri Sue in the dining hall. They were sitting across from each other, with their hands   
intertwined.  
  
"Oh, Gohan," she sighed, "I never thought I would find love. My exboyfriend   
was so cruel to me. He beat me everyday, and told me how terrible I was. I thought that   
no man could want me and that he was the best I could do. I was so scared, and so   
ashamed. I was abused, verbally and physically, used and belittled, it was terrible. Now   
my life is complete with you here. You're all I need, my knight in shining armor, my   
protector, and soon my lover!" Gohan looked deep into her eyes for the next twenty   
minutes as she rambled on and on about how much her life sucked before Gohan. He   
gently held her and promised her that nothing like that would ever happen to her again.  
Goku and Mary Sue continued down the hallway until a bra was flung into the   
hallway.  
  
"There went my exgirlfriend!"  
  
"Hey, don't be mean to my sister." Four laughs were heard inside the room.   
Goku and Mary Sue continued down the hallway, searching for an empty room.  
  
  
When Bulma and the others arrived at the Kame House, they found Master Roshi   
standing in the sand covered with blood. Everyone went to see what happened.  
  
"Oh my gosh, did the Mary Sues do this?" Krillin asked. Bulma inspected him   
and shook her head.  
  
"No, he's got a giant nosebleed." Suddenly, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu stepped   
out of the Kame House. Yamcha threw a bottle of pills over to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, use those." She looked at the bottle.  
  
"Ahh, Mephyton." Everyone gave her puzzled looks.  
  
"Mephyton is a drug made out of Vitamin K." Everyone still looked puzzled.  
  
"Vitamin K thickens the blood. It'll stop his nosebleed." Bulma gave him the   
pills, and looked at the space ship. The group walked up to it and tried to find an   
entrance. Pan hopped on top of it, remembering how it opened up the first time.  
  
"Guys, here's the door." She started tugging on it, but it wouldn't budge. Bra   
and 18 tugged on the door with her, but it was in vain. This door wasn't coming off.   
They got off the ship, and started walking inside. Suddenly, the seven Mary Sues were   
standing before them.  
  
"How'd you guys get out here?" Pan asked. Mery Soo looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Instant Transmission, girl."  
"But...only Grandpa knows that technique!"   
  
"Not anymore." ChiChi looked at the Mary Sues with unbridled anger.  
  
"IF ANY OF YOU TOUCHED MY GOKU, YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF  
MY FRYING PAN!" Having said that, ChiChi dashed toward them at full speed. Merry   
Sue raised her hand, and an explosion was heard. ChiChi screamed and fell to the ground   
dead.  
  
"Grandma!" Pan cried, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"It's a new technique that we learned called PsyKi. We use our psychic energy to   
use our opponent's ki against them." The Mary Sues started to leave. Their leader turned   
to face the Z Women.  
  
"Forget about your men, we've bonded with them!" Using Instant Transmission,   
the seven left. Everyone else took ChiChi's body inside, and placed her in an empty   
room, covering her with a white sheet. The others went into the living room. Chaozu   
started preparing some food in the kitchen.  
  
"I wonder why I didn't get paired with a Mary Sue?" Yamcha asked himself.   
Tien thought for a moment and wondered the same thing.  
  
"Good question, Yamcha. Why didn't either of us get paired with a Mary Sue?"   
Everyone stared at them like they were idiots. Bulma was the only one to have the   
courage to say what everyone else was thinking.  
  
"It's because you two suck." Yamcha and Tien looked hurt. The others gave   
them 'well, it's true' looks. Krillin thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I don't suck, but I didn't get a Mary Sue."  
  
"Oh, come on, Krillin," 18 laughed, "Who wants a midget with no nose?"   
Everyone gave 18 a funny look. She shrugged her shoulders, "What?"  
  
"Guys, can we get back to dealing with the Mary Sues?" Bra suggested.   
Everyone thought that was a good idea.   
  
Pan and Videl left temporarily to find the Dragonballs to revive ChiChi, while   
everyone thought of a plan to destroy the Mary Sues.  
  
"Maybe it's no use," Bulma sighed, "Maybe I should just be happy that Vegeta's   
found happiness." Bra looked at her mother angrily.  
  
"Well, Mom, you can let Daddy go if you want, but there's no way I'm giving up   
Goten to some bimbo saiyan!"   
  
"This is going to be our greatest challenge yet. Lets evaluate what we know about   
these Mary Sues: They always get the guy, they're perfect in every way, they know   
techniques nobody's ever heard of, and they're stronger than our guys. Not to mention   
they've bonded with them." Marron listened and sighed.  
  
"And so the story goes. Never ending, never changing..."  
  
"That's IT!" Bulma interrupted. ChiChi, now revived by the Dragonballs came   
downstairs to see what was going on?  
  
"What's it?" She asked as Pan and Videl walked into the room.  
  
"Grandma, you're ok!" Pan said, giving ChiChi a hug. Bulma cleared her throat,   
and continued talking.  
  
"As I was saying, what do most Mary Sue stories not have?"  
  
"A good plot?" ChiChi asked. Bulma shook her head. Videl thought for a   
moment.  
  
"A tasteful lemon scene?" Bulma shook her head again. Bra looked up for a   
moment.  
  
"Believable female leads?"  
  
"No!" Bulma shouted, "Creative plot twists! Maybe if we can come up with a   
creative plot twist, we can figure out a way to destroy the Mary Sues."  
  
"You're a genius, Mom!"  
  
"I am, aren't I?" And so, the Z Women put their minds together to create a plot   
twist that would rid them of the Mary Sues and turn their men back to normal. They   
worked hard and they worked fast, not wanting to waste a moment knowing what was   
going on behind the space ship's closed doors.  
  
"Damn those saiyans," Videl cursed, "If only we were as strong as they were.   
Hey, what if we changed the story so that we were stronger than them?" Pan nodded.  
  
"Good idea, Mom, and we still have one more wish from the Dragonballs. Lets   
use that wish to make us powerful!" Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and Bra agreed to summon   
the Shenglong and headed for Dende's. Once they arrived, Bulma suggested something   
else.  
  
"Guys, why don't we just wish to be full blooded saiyans?" Everyone thought   
she was nuts, "That way when the guys get back to normal, we can boss them around   
easier." They smiled evilly and summoned the Shenglong.  
  
"I will grant you one wish if it's within my power," he said. Bulma looked at the   
great dragon and asked for the five women with her to become full-blooded saiyans.  
  
"Your wish is my command," with a bright flash of light he disappeared and the   
Dragonballs were scattered across the earth once again. ChiChi looked at her body, and   
didn't notice any differences.  
  
"I don't feel any different." She picked up a small rock in her hand, which she   
crushed with ease. Everyone was amazed at ChiChi's new power. Everyone else started   
picking up rocks and smashing them. However, Pan realized that smashing rocks   
wouldn't solve their problem.  
  
"Umm, do you guys even know how to use your ki?" The others stopped and   
shook their heads, "Ok, into the Room of Spirits and Time everyone!" As they started to   
pile into the room, Dende stopped them.  
  
"Hey! Only two people can go in at a time." Bulma quickly pushed him aside.  
  
"This is an emergency!" Dende was helpless as they slammed the door behind   
them. Once they were situated, they started fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey guys," Videl said, "something doesn't feel right." She was too polite to say   
that something didn't feel right in her pants. Pan thought for a moment and then realized   
what happened. She poked a hole into the back of her pants and drew out a tail.  
  
"Guys, we've got tails now! Just poke holes into the back of your pants and   
you'll be fine." Everyone did as they were told, and they were now sporting fashionable   
tails.  
  
Pan was soon teaching Bulma, Bra, Videl, and ChiChi how to use their energy,   
although Videl didn't need much help since she knew the basics already. It took some   
time, but the five were soon powerful enough to take on the Mary Sues. Despite the fact   
that the girls were there for training, they also had fun during their time together. It was   
like a yearlong slumber party to them.   
  
  
"Well guys, this is our last day together in this place," Bra sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it's been so much fun," Pan said. ChiChi nodded.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun in years. We'll have to do this again sometime."   
  
"I couldn't agree more, and you know what?" Bulma grinned devilishly, "I   
actually like being a saiyan. I can't wait to show Vegeta!" The others laughed. Videl   
walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair.  
  
"Lets have fun today, cuz tomorrow we're gonna show those men stealing   
wenches what we're made of!" Pan put her arm around her mother and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Mom! So, what should we do today?" Everyone thought for a moment.   
Bulma put her hand on her chin.  
  
"I feel like sparring today. Gosh, I'm turning into Vegeta. Ever since I turned into   
a saiyan, I've had an insatiable desire to spar, not to mention an insatiable appetite. Must   
be a side effect of saiyan blood." The five changed into their training gear and walked   
into the endless white horizon to spar. They spent the rest of the day in intense training,   
giving it their all, because they knew that on the following day, that's what they'd be   
giving.  
  
Outside of the Room of Spirits and Time, Dende was waiting impatiently with   
Mr. Popo for the five to come out. It had been a full 24 hours and they were still inside.   
Dende was about to give up on them when the door slowly opened. Laughing and   
giggling, the five walked out into the real world once again.  
  
"All right, ladies," Dende said, "Now that you've decided to come out you can   
take care of the Mary Sue saiyans. Good luck, and hurry!" They thanked Dende for the   
use of the Room of Spirits and Tim, and took flight to take on the Mary Sues.   
Once the saiyan space ship was in sight, Pan stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ok, girls, aim a Kamehameha at the ship's door!" They lined up and powered   
up.  
"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Five beams shot towards the tiny ship in the sand,   
landing with an incredible force. It didn't take long for the door to disintegrate. As they   
landed, they saw the Mary Sues teleport onto the beach, ready for combat. They had no   
idea what they were up against.  
  
"You know you can't take us down, we're Mary Sues," one of them said. Pan   
laughed.  
  
"Ha! We've done something I doubt any of you have ever seen," the Mary Sues   
looked puzzled, "We added a plot twist!" The Mary Sues gasped, and the Z Women   
laughed. ChiChi stepped up to Mary Sue.  
  
"That's right, biatch! We're saiyans now too. You're all going DOWN!" Mary   
Sue got into a fighting stance.  
  
"We are Mary Sues! You can't defeat our perfect defenses, our perfect attacks,   
our unmatchable speed..." Her speech was cut short as ChiChi thwapped her in the head   
with her frying pan. Mary Sue was sent tumbling onto the ground.  
  
"Told you that you'd feel the wrath of my frying pan!" ChiChi threw her frying   
pan on the ground stood over Mary Sue triumphantly. Bulma pointed at Mari Sue.  
  
"I'll show you what happens when you make my hubby act out of character." She   
jumped forward and punched Mari Sue in the gut, following through with a kick to the   
face. Mari Sue tried to counter with a kick to the stomach, but Bulma ducked and tripped   
her, knocking her on the ground. As she tried to get up, Bulma punched her in the face,   
knocking her out.  
  
Videl didn't waste any time attacking Meri Sue. She tackled her to the ground   
and landed a few well-placed punches to her head before she threw Videl off of her.   
Both of them resumed their fighting stances. Meri Sue tried to punch her in the face, but   
Videl caught the punch, twisted her around and slammed her head into a nearby palm   
tree. She followed through with a knee to the back and an elbow to the head. Videl   
watched her opponent fall to the ground. Her job was done.  
  
Merry Sue snuck up behind Bra and put her in a chokehold. Bra grabbed the back   
of Merry's head and flipped her onto the ground. Before she could get up, Bra aimed a ki   
blast at her head. She barely knew what hit her.  
  
Mery Soo and Merri Soo were double-teaming Pan. They attacked her from both   
sides, and as they were about to hit her, Pan jumped up and did a split kick, hitting them   
both in the jaw. She wasted no time following up with her attack. A powerful   
roundhouse kick took out Merri Soo, and an uppercut to Mery Soo placed her next to her   
friend.  
  
There was one left. Marisue was trapped inside a circle formed by the Z Women.   
They didn't feel like wasting time with her, so they just threw a few ki blasts at her and   
she was done. The last Mary Sue had been taken care of. The Z Women jumped for joy   
knowing that their men would belong to them again. As they were celebrating, the seven   
warriors stepped out of the ship.  
  
"ChiChi, is that you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, you're ok!" ChiChi gave him a big hug. Goku gave her a big   
smile.  
  
"Gosh, ChiChi, what's all the affection for," he looked around to see the Mary   
Sues unconscious on the ground, "What happened to those girls? Why were we even in   
that space ship?" ChiChi raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"Goku, don't you know what happened?" Goku looked at the other guys. They   
all shook their heads.   
  
"Don't worry, it's best that you don't remember." The defeat of the Mary Sues   
must have erased them from the guys' memories, she thought.  
  
"Ok, Ok! If you say so, ChiChi." Bulma walked up to Vegeta and gave him a big   
hug. Vegeta struggled to get free of Bulma, but he couldn't break her grasp.  
  
"Woman, why are you so strong?"   
  
"Tee hee, while you guys were inside the space ship, we girls took care of the   
threat against earth," Bulma pointed to the fallen Mary Sues, "So, we gathered the   
Dragonballs and wished to be saiyans." The guys looked at them in shock.  
  
"ChiChi, you're a saiyan now?"   
  
"Uh huh, and we also spent time in that Room of Spirits and Time to become   
powerful enough to defeat those girls, although they weren't that great a challenge. They   
beat you with one punch, Goku, and we took them down with ease."  
  
"That's because our powers only work on the guys," the Z fighters looked around   
and saw the Mary Sues getting off the ground. The Mary Sues gathered together and   
laughed, "All right, girls...FUSION!" With a flash of light the Mary Sues fused into one   
giant being.  
  
"I am the ULTIMATE Mary Sue!" Suddenly a mountain appeared above them   
and landed on top of them, squashing them into an unrecognizable form. Nobody knew   
where that came from. It certainly was the last thing they expected to see happen. The   
Supreme Kai looked at the others and laughed.  
  
"I love having the ability to make things appear out of thin air. It does come in   
handy sometimes. Yes indeed. Well, now that we have that taken care of...party at my   
place!" The others cheered with joy and went to the Supreme Kai's planet to have a   
celebration party. As they started to leave, Pan noticed Piccolo acting strangely.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, you ok?"  
  
"Yes, but why do I have these tiny black hairs coming out of my mouth?"  
  
  
That's it for Dragonball Z: The Mary Sue Saga. I hope that most of you enjoyed   
it, and that nobody took this personally. If any of you want to review the story, feel free   
to do so. If any characters from my fic match characters that you recognize from others'   
fics or your own fic, please don't take it personally. Just because your character acts like   
one of my Mary Sues doesn't make them a Mary Sue. I would also like to apologize if the format  
is screwed up. I had to convert this to text since fanfiction.net wouldn't allow me to upload   
the .htm version of this story. Take care everyone and thanks for reading. 


End file.
